


Imagine Me And You (I Do)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what anyone said Stiles never intentionally goaded Derek. Did he say words that usually made Derek loose his damn mind? Yes, but he never goaded the alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me And You (I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Hotter than an earthquake" over on stop, drop, howl.
> 
> Thanks to Cougars_catnip and el_gilliath for the hand-holding and beta.

No matter what anyone said Stiles never intentionally goaded Derek. Did he say words that usually made Derek loose his damn mind? Yes, but he never _goaded_ the alpha. If anyone was to be blamed for Derek’s inability to pretend to be a normal person it was Derek, it was just sad that no one else seemed to realize that. And ok, in all honesty sometimes Stiles took the _verbal prodding_ of Derek too far but ever since Derek had removed the stick from his ass and decided to actually pay Stiles’ ass some attention their arguments usually ended pretty damn spectacularly, if he did say so himself.

Glancing down his body Stiles smirked at Derek who was watching him with blood red eyes. Derek’s brows were furrowed like he couldn’t quite understand how he’d gotten to this point and Stiles felt sorry for him….seriously he did but he’d be even more sympathetic if Derek wasn’t standing on the other side of the room when Stiles was naked and tied to his bed.

“You do know that this whole sex thing works better with two people?” Stiles snarked, tugging at the bonds that kept his wrists anchored to Derek’s headboard. “Or one person, seriously just untie one hand and I’ll show you how the pros do solo sex sessions.”

One of Derek’s brows hiked as the alpha took a step closer and Stiles grinned at him, the expression turning into a scowl when Derek stopped at the foot of the bed.

“What did I tell you?” Derek asked and Stiles frowned at him because it was really freaking hard to think when his dick was pretty much on the verge of committing mutiny!

“What?” he gaped, biting his lip as Derek moved closer, perching on the edge of the bed before wrapping one hand around Stiles’ ankle and ankles really shouldn’t be a hot spot…hell, ankles had never been one of Stiles’ hotspots but the feel of Derek’s hand on him had him biting back a whimper as he stilled his squirming hips.

“What did I say when you were being a little shit?” Derek prodded and Stiles glared at him as he tried to yank his ankle out of Derek’s reach but the alpha held on, a small smirk curling his lips as he stared at Stiles’ cock and the little traitor jerked like it was trying to wave hello which, really? His cock was going to abandon him for the guy who was torturing them when Stiles had been so kind to it from the moment that he’d had his first erection.

“Was this before or after I told you that sex with me was hotter than an earthquake?” Stiles quipped, tensing when Derek’s smile just grew because he knew exactly what Derek was talking about but that didn’t mean he was going to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him say it.

 Derek hummed as the hand moved from Stiles’ ankle tracing his leg before Derek crawled onto the bed, the muscles in his shoulders rippling as he prowled up Stiles’ body and seriously Derek’s type of hot should be illegal. Stiles would have leered at him, just to acknowledge the illegal hotness, but he couldn’t make himself look away from Derek’s eyes as the man came closer, moving forward until he was blanketing Stiles’ body.

“I told you that you talk too much.” Derek whispered, breath ghosting over Stiles’ lips.

Stiles licked his lips, watching the way that Derek’s eyes darkened as his gaze followed the flicker of Stiles’ tongue. “Yeah and I told you that the only way you were going to fix that was to gag me.”

Derek chuckled, the sound ominous and Stiles’ eyes narrowed when the alpha pulled back, straddling Stiles’ body as he reached across and the opened the drawer of his bedside table…a table that Stiles knew held only two things…lube and more lube. Apparently Derek had been planning for this because the strip of red cloth that the alpha removed from the drawer sure as hell hadn’t been there before!  Stiles eyed the thing suspiciously, noting the way that it glided across Derek’s wrist and there was no way that that was something that Derek had ripped off of something….while he didn’t have much use for it, Stiles knew silk when he saw it.

“Dude, how long have you had that in there?”

“Long enough.” Derek responded, leaning closer. “Now, are you going to be good?”

Stiles sneered. “I’m sorry, have you met me?”

“Thought so.” Derek snorted rising from the bed. Stiles tracked him, eyes zeroing in on Derek’s fingers as the alpha flicked his jeans open with one hand before shoving them off his hips and of course Derek had gone commando because he was apparently too good for underwear…it was either that or Derek legitimately wanted Stiles’ heart to give out.

Derek caught him staring and his smile turned feral as he wrapped the hand not holding the red cloth of Doom, around his cock, stroking himself from root to tip and karma was probably paying Stiles back for all the dog jokes because he had to swallow the saliva that was suddenly pooling in his mouth at the sight.

“Look I don’t know who taught you about sex but you kinda need to be closer for this to work.” Stiles choked out and this time Derek deigned to actually listen. Settling on the bed again the alpha stared down at Stiles, gaze sweeping up his body and Stiles couldn’t help the twitch of his hips because he’d been hard for what seemed like hours with nothing but a few teasing caresses from Derek and if something didn’t give soon he was probably going to die of blue balls.

“Still talking.” Derek mused as he reached out, trailing the cloth along Stiles’ inner thigh and yeah that was definitely silk. The material caressed Stiles’ skin, trailing between his legs to flutter against his balls and the base of his cock when Derek pulled it upwards and Stiles’ hips thrust forward following the fleeting sensation as he sucked in a sharp breath.

“T-this isn’t going to shut me up.” Stiles stuttered, his fingers twisting in the ropes that kept him bound as Derek trailed the cloth along the length of his cock.

“It will…soon.” Derek whispered and the surety in his voice made Stiles shiver as the silk brushed against his nipple. Opening eyes he didn’t even realize he’d closed Stiles met Derek’s eyes as the alpha stared down at him. “Open.” Derek ordered and Stiles sneered at him because really….no.

Derek seemed to have expected this reaction because he shifted to the side and Stiles’ eyes slammed shut at the feel of Derek’s fingers on his cock, rough calluses dragging across the sensitive head in a way that made Stiles back arch, hips thrusting up into the touch.

“Fuck.” Stiles hissed and Derek made an approving sound that Stiles didn’t understand until the touch on his cock changed. Stiles’ eyes flew open and he writhed as Derek wrapped the cloth around his dick, drawing the material tight around the base before stroking Stiles slowly.

“We can do this all night.” Derek hummed and Stiles gritted his teeth, his heels digging into the bed as he thrust up despite the fact that there was no way the bastard was going to get him off that easily but he was going to try.

“F-fu-fuck you!” Stiles spat as Derek twisted his wrist in a move that made the tension in Stiles’ gut tighten.

“Not tonight.” Derek laughed and honestly Derek was lucky he was so hot or else Stiles would totally never ever touch his werewolf ass with a ten foot……. “Holy fuck!”

The words were ripped from Stiles’ throat when Derek’s mouth joined his fingers on Stiles’ cock and suddenly there was nothing but the feel of how hot and wet the cavern of Derek’s mouth was and Jesus Stiles was more than ready to sign away his rights to curly fries if Derek never stopped sucking just like that….just, please!

But because Derek was hellspawn the alpha pulled back, licking his lips as he met Stiles’ desperate eyes.

“Derek, fuck, come on!” Stiles pleaded, hips thrusting against nothing at all because Derek had even removed the cloth, leaving Stiles bereft as he smirked down at him, holding the now damp cloth in one hand.

“Open.” Derek repeated and a part of Stiles really wanted to keep his mouth shut but his dick wasn’t having any of that and Stiles reluctantly opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against the cloth when Derek raised his head just enough to secure the cloth with a quick knot.

Stiles gave a muffled grunt when Derek pulled back but the alpha just smiled at him, not one of the smirks that he usually caught on Derek’s face but a proper smile like Stiles was the best gift he’d gotten at Christmas. It made something warm settle in his chest, the feeling taking on a headier state when Derek pressed their lips together…not that Stiles could kiss him back properly but the feel of Derek’s lips on his made him purr happily and he blinked slowly when Derek pulled back.

“Never thought you’d let me do it.” Derek mused and Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes because how could Derek not understand the power he had over Stiles? Fuck, he’d given up on Lydia because of Derek, he’d almost let his friendship with Scott break because of Derek. Of course, he’d let the alpha get what he wanted…he just had to work for it first.

Thankfully Derek couldn’t hear his thoughts and Stiles inhaled sharply as Derek leaned down, pressing his lips to the line of Stiles’ throat and the younger man couldn’t stop the low groan that left him. He turned his head, giving Derek more room to work as the alpha mouthed at the tender skin where his neck met his shoulder. The sharp prickle of too sharp teeth made Stiles shiver, slip ups like that were a constant reminder that though Derek looked human he wasn’t and that should have made Stiles want to pull back but instead he found himself pressing closer, taunting Derek without words, urging him to bite harder, leave marks that Stiles could press his fingers to in the light of day.

Derek’s hand, that wasn’t being used to prop the alpha up, trailed along Stiles’ ribs, the faintest hint of claws making him twitch as Derek traced the length of his body before his fingers brushed against Stiles’ cock, slipping between his legs to press against his perineum. Stiles would deny the sound that he made, at the first touch, to his dying day but he couldn’t deny the sensations coursing through him as Derek’s fingers traced his hole, pressure just enough to be felt but not enough to breach him…to get inside where Stiles needed Derek the most. 

Biting down on the cloth Stiles writhed, hips caught between the instinctive need to thrust forward and the want to get Derek’s fingers to just fucking do something already!

Derek pulled away from his neck, scarlet eyes focusing on Stiles’ face and Stiles had to turn his head away because he couldn’t stop making the sounds not matter how hard he bit down on the damn cloth, he couldn’t stop the keening whine that rose from his throat when Derek finally pressed the teasing finger into him. He sure as hell couldn’t stop the way that his hips chased the caress trying to get Derek deeper as his cock leaked a steady stream against his stomach. It was fucking embarrassing and this was why he talked…he talked because if Derek was focusing on his words he couldn’t see how wrecked he made Stiles but now he couldn’t talk and he could feel Derek taking in every single disgusting……

“Fucking gorgeous.”

Derek’s words were a quiet rasp but they were loud enough for Stiles to hear and he couldn’t stop the instinctive headshake that the words caused but Derek wasn’t deterred.

Stiles whined as Derek pulled his finger back turning his face towards the other man but Derek wasn’t leering at him like Stiles had expected, instead Derek’s expression was almost reverent in its focus but before Stiles could react the finger was back but this time it was slick and it slid in easily. 

“You don’t need words for this.” Derek growled, pressing his lips to Stiles’ ear as he pulled his finger back adding another, sliding both back into Stiles’ heat and Stiles whined, his hips twisting down as Derek fucked him with his fingers. The long digits were pressing so close to the place where Stiles needed them to be but apparently Derek wasn’t finished with his game and Stiles choked on a gasp as Derek nipped at his earlobe. “I can smell how much you want it, want _me_.” The last word was forced out and Stiles nodded because fuck…he didn’t just want Derek, he needed the bastard but Derek had never given any indication that the feelings were mutual so Stiles had built his walls high, piling words atop words until he needed nothing but what Derek was willing to give.

But the walls were crumbling now and Stiles’ silence didn’t feel like surrender, not when he could feel the tremors in the alpha’s body, not when Derek looked at him like he was something precious that Derek was willing to go to war for.

“I want to cover you in marks that tell everyone that you’re mine.” Derek growled as he pulled back shifting until he was between Stiles’ legs, fingers still moving as he spoke. “My scent should be the only one you carry. I want you to want me like I want you.”

Stiles whimpered as he yanked at his bonds because he needed to touch Derek, needed to get the stupid fucking gag off so he could tell him what he wanted to before the moment passed but Derek shook his head as he pulled his fingers from inside Stiles.

Stiles barely had the chance to voice a moaned complaint when Derek was pressing his cock into him, hips rolling slowly like the ebb and flow of the tides and Stiles’ face was wet but he couldn’t even focus on that couldn’t focus on anything but the look  of bliss on Derek’s face as he bottomed out. Leaning down to press even closer to Stiles’ body as he began to thrust and Stiles couldn’t do anything but hang on for the ride, legs wrapping around Derek’s waist as he urged the alpha closer.

Derek pushed himself upright, hands falling to Stiles’ thighs as his thrust changed from slow and steady to hard in a way that made Stiles’ eyes roll to the back of his head. His scream was muffled by the damp cloth in his mouth but he knew that Derek could hear it loud and clear and it made Stiles want to hide but Derek wouldn’t let him and Stiles couldn’t do anything but accept that, accept that there was nothing for him to hide behind and the thought drew a ragged sob from him that was part pleasure and part relief.

The sound must have been what Derek was waiting for because the alpha dropped down onto one hand, hips still moving as he reached beneath Stiles’ head to yank at the knot there and pull the cloth from Stiles’ mouth.

The second the thing was gone Stiles started babbling as he twisted into each of Derek’s thrusts.

“Wanted you, wanted this for so long…you fucking bastard, made me think I couldn’t…oh God Derek!”

His voice rose in a crescendo echoed by the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall and Stiles couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t…..

“I love you.”

Derek’s whisper made Stiles gasp, head falling back as his orgasm hit him like a freight train and he _screamed,_ body jerking under the onslaught as Derek’s thrusts became harder, pain bleeding into pleasure until the alpha roared above him and everything went dark. 

*O*

Stiles woke to a soft cloth swiping across his skin and he blinked blearily until he could make out Derek’s form in the moonlight that was streaming through the open window.

“I think you broke me.” He whispered hoarsely as Derek tossed the rag onto his bedside table before crawling back into the bed.

“You’re fine.” Derek responded, pulling Stiles closer and Stiles let himself be manhandled because he was pretty sure that his limbs were currently made of noodles.

“You’ve ruined me for anyone else.” Stiles pouted and Derek rolled his eyes because secretly he was a sassy bitch.

“Good….then I won’t have to kill anyone.” Was the terse reply though Stiles could hear the amusement in Derek’s tone.

“You love me.” Stiles whispered finally, twisting his fingers in the shirt Derek had put on while he was off in la la land.

“If you’d shut up, you’d have known that before all this.” Derek huffed but Stiles just snuggled closer.

“I love you too, sour wolf.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

 

 


End file.
